


On Track

by MiniSuga127



Series: Stay Together [1]
Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayals, Broken Friendships, Character Death, College Life, Dramaaa, Gen, Lots of Angst, On Track MV, Sadness, School Life, The author is attempting to make this short, another crackheaded journey thats gonna go off track, but hopefully just for like one chapter, hyunjin and jeongin are also bffs, hyunjin and minho are alo bffs, hyunjin and yeji are bffs, hyunjin has a lot of friends, maybe a lil fluff?, mentioned suicidal thoughts, no one in skz dies, ok what else do i tag, skz are best buddies, skz r just tryna get thru college, this is gonna get real sad real fast, wow this sounds darker than it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: It didn’t happen fast but Hyunjin never saw it coming. Or maybe he just chose to ignore it because it didn’t feel real. Whatever the case, Hyunjin notices the cracks in his friendships too late and now he wishes he had done something sooner.
Series: Stay Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971982
Kudos: 2





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy stayssss  
> it took me way too long to get on this and ive alwaysss wanted to write a fic for this mv.  
> im gonna try my best to stay on track with this one... and yes pun intended...  
> but ANYWHO plz give it a readdd and i hope u like it!

Hyunjin didn’t even notice the sound of footsteps until a shadow was cast over him, blocking out the sun.

Whoever it was stopped walking, standing in front of him, and sighed heavily.

Hyunjin grinned and looked up from his phone to see Minho standing there, backpack slung over one shoulder, giving him an unimpressed look.

“Sup, Hyung.” Hyunjin asked, walking up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Minho just sighed again, rolling his eyes with a grin on his face as they began walking to college together.

Hyunjin brought his attention back to his phone and smiled when he saw another text from his best friend, Hwang Yeji.

“Talking to Yeji again, huh?” Minho asked, glancing down at his phone. “Why don’t you just go visit her if you miss her so much?”

Hyunjin chuckled and shook his head, quickly sending a response back to her, before putting his phone away.

“I don’t have time to visit America and she doesn’t have time to visit Korea.” He stated.

“Aren’t yall best friends though? If she was my best bud, I’d make time.”

“It’s not that simple…” Hyunjin sighed.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her…

Hyunjin and Yeji had been the best of friends ever since they were kids.

But life happens and Yeji had to move away.

They never lost contact with each other though, and still talked to each other every day.

Hyunjin just didn’t know what to expect. It had been so long since they’d seen each other face to face.

What if she was really different? What if  _ he _ had changed?

Hyunjin never wanted to think about it and so he remained content with what he had now.

“Well, anyways… I wanted to ask you something.” Minho said, turning to him.

“Hm?”

“You know Mark and Jackson?”

“Oh yeah.” Hyunjin said, nodding.

Everyone knew the two popular seniors. They were everything anyone could want in a person. Kind, caring, handsome.

The perfect guys.

Kinda like Minho himself so it wasn’t surprising that the boy was close to them.

“Yeah, and you know how they’ve got this drama club?”

“What? You wanna join?” Hyunjin asked, glancing at Minho.

“Ah, no.” Minho said, laughing slightly. “But I was thinking we could ask them for stuff? Like their filming equipment for our film project.”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Hyunjin said, nodding. “But isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about it? The project isn’t due until the end of the semester.”

“Yeah, that’s true but I just thought we should get started, you know?”

Hyunjin grinned and nodded.

“As expected of the star student.” Hyunjin said, jokingly.

Minho rolled his eyes and grinned back.

“Well, I’ll see ya later, Jinnie!” Minho said, as the campus came into view.

He took off sprinting towards the school, waving at Hyunjin enthusiastically.

Hyunjin smiled and waved back, letting him run ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin turned as a voice called his name excitedly.

He was already smiling even before he had fully turned around.

“Wassup, Jeonginnie?” He asked, shutting his locker door and giving the boy a big hug.

Jeongin giggled, hugging him back before releasing him.

“Nothing much. Just missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday, Jeonginnie.” Hyunjin said, rolling his eyes jokingly. “Where’s the real Jeongin?”

Jeongin burst out laughing at that.

“You’re right, what’s wrong with me?” He said, smiling. “I can’t stand being near you. Leave.”

“Huh?” Hyunjin asked with wide eyes. “I was here first though?”

“And?” Jeongin said, shoving him playfully.

The two of them laughed a bit at that before beginning to walk to their first class.

They walked in a comfortable silence and Hyunjin glanced at the boy, pride in his gaze.

Jeongin had also been his friend for just as long as Yeji. In fact, the three of them had been a trio back when they were still in grade school. The three of them had been best friends.

Hyunjin’s smile faltered a bit when he realized how much Jeongin had grown. Hadn’t he been a kid just yesterday? 

The thought suddenly crossed his mind that lately he’d been too busy to pay much attention to his friends.

Had he been neglecting Jeongin lately? Was that why he seemed so happy to see him just now?

He had seen the boy yesterday but it was for Felix’s birthday party and he may not have given the boy much attention.

Jeongin was one of his oldest friends.

He’d have to start hanging out with him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The school day went by faster than Hyunjin expected but he reasoned that was probably because of how spaced out he had been the entire day.

He hadn’t meant to become lost in his thoughts, but for some reason he had begun rethinking all of his friendships.

He was friends with a lot of people from the college but there were seven who he was really close with. Or so he liked to think.

Chan loved everyone and was always around whenever anyone needed anything. He had been the first person to talk to him in his first year.

Now, three years later, Hyunjin could still confidently say that his bond with Chan was strong and that their friendship would always remain.

Changbin was cool too. He always talked sports with the boy, but only now did he realize they really didn’t talk much. Changbin mostly hung out with Chan, Felix and a few others, but Hyunjin never really made an effort to interact with him a lot.

Felix was fun to be around. The guy was always laughing and smiling and encouraging him. He’d had a few deep talks with him but again, Hyunjin realized it was always one sided. Hyunjin had never once tried to ask Felix if he had anything he wanted to talk about. But then again, he always assumed the boy would bring it up if there was.

Jisung was like an eternal sunshine, always making people happy just by existing. Hyunjin hung out with him more than the others, that was for sure. Jisung, Minho and him were always together on campus.

Seungmin was nice too but again, Hyunjin didn’t hang out with him too much. The kid was quiet and didn’t talk much to anyone. Hyunjin did notice that he’d taken a liking to Jeongin and seemed to have a love/hate relationship with Changbin.

Jeongin was one of his best and oldest friends so there was no need to question there.

Minho was also one of his best friends although Hyunjin didn’t really know how he got to be so close to the boy. 

Ah, wait…

He did actually.

It all started in his freshman year at the college. 

Hyunjin was a quiet and nervous kid, which was understandable at the time.

He had just lost one of his closest friends and he didn’t know how he was going to get through the day without her.

On top of that, Jeongin had been sick that day and skipped class, leaving Hyunjin completely alone in the new school.

And of course, new and alone kids often attracted bullies.

Hyunjin was no exception and there were three boys who kept bothering him relentlessly throughout the day.

What was strange was that they would sometimes abruptly leave, making him confused as to why they just left him alone. At those times, Minho would always be around. 

Sometimes, he’d be walking past, waving and smiling at him.

Other times, he would keep walking, intently following the bullies.

It took him some time to realize that the bullies were afraid of Minho.

Still, Hyunjin just thought it was a coincidence at the time until the end of that day.

The bullies were at their worst and they wouldn’t let him go home no matter how hard he fought. Eventually, he ended up on the ground, seconds away from getting a broken bone.

At that second, the already large crowd of students eager to go home became bigger.

And for some reason, that made one of the bullies laugh.

“Yo Chanyeol. You think Minho would come after us in this big crowd?”

“With everyone watching? Nah man. He’ll probably mind his own business for once.”

But they had been wrong about Minho.

Hyunjin saw him coming before anyone else and was shocked at the murderous look on his face.

He pushed his way through the crowd, despite the many people trying to get his attention from all sides.

He seemed to realize he couldn’t exactly do much with the crowd around but he didn’t hesitate to grab the nearest bully and pull him away from Hyunjin.

After that, it didn’t take long for everyone to disperse, the bullies running for cover once more.

Minho had helped Hyunjin to his feet, introduced himself and from then on, they’d become the best of friends.

Hyunjin sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

It was obvious to him now that he ought to pay more attention to everyone, besides Minho and Jeongin.

“Hey, going home already?”

Hyunjin turned just as he got to the front door of the building, stopping when he saw Minho coming to catch up to him.

“Yup. You?” He asked.

“Same.” Minho glanced around, before looking back at Hyunjin confusedly. “Where’s Jeongin?”

“Oh, he went home early, cuz his psych class got cancelled.” Hyunjin explained.

“Ah, ok.” Minho said, nodding. 

Hyunjin smiled and opened his mouth to say that they could walk home together but at that moment his phone buzzed in his hand.

Hyunjin looked down at it, fully intending to just glance at it and answer later, but when he saw the words on the screen, he froze.

Minho frowned and tilted his head.

“Yeji?” He asked.

Hyunjin immediately swiped open the message and nodded quickly, unable to believe his eyes.

“Yes, but she…”

He paused. He couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t want to jinx this.

“Wait, I need to show this to Jeongin.” He said, smiling widely as he looked up from his phone.

“Good news, I’m guessing.” Minho said, grinning.

“The best!” Hyunjin exclaimed, laughing. “I’ll see you later, Min. I’ve gotta see Jeongin first.”

“Of course, go ahead.” Minho said, smiling at the boy’s excitement. “Don't forget to update me.”

“I won’t!” Hyunjin said, already halfway out the door. “Bye, Min! See you tomorrow!”

And with that, he broke out into a sprint, running to Jeongin’s house, spirits higher than they had been in a long time.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii! I'm thinking of doing shorter and more frequent chapters for this one!   
> anyways, hope yall like it!

“Jeongin? Jeongin, I’m coming to your place, are you at home?”

“Huh?”

Jeongin’s confused voice streamed through the phone Hyunjin was holding up to his ear, still continuing his excited running.

“Um, yes, I’m at home… Are you ok, Hyunjin? Are you running?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, everything’s fine, I just have to see you right now.” Hyunjin said in a rush.

“Um, ok? Just slow down, ok? Don’t trip or anything...”

Hyunjin didn’t know why but the confusion in Jeongin’s voice made him smile like crazy.

Well, really everything was making him smile at this point.

He couldn’t stop imagining the surprise on Jeongin’s face when he told him what Yeji had said. The boy probably wouldn’t believe him. 

Honestly, Hyunjin had a hard time believing it himself but he’d be sure to interrogate Yeji about it relentlessly once he told Jeongin.

He lifted his gaze as he got closer to Jeongin’s house. He grinned when he saw the boy standing with the front door open, eyes fixed on him as he waved.

“Hyunjin! What’s happening? Why are you here?” Jeongin asked as Hyunjin finally slowed to a walk.

He was completely out of breath but he had never felt better.

He just smiled at Jeongin and walked inside, giving him a big hug.

“What do you mean, Jeonginnie?” He asked. “I can’t just come here to see my best bud whenever I want?”

Jeongin hesitated for a second before laughing slightly and hugging him back.

“Well, you can…” He said, quietly. “But tell me the real reason now.”

Hyunjin released him and nodded excitedly.

“Come on, let’s go to your room first.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Jeongin said, nodding and leading the way.

As they walked to his room, Hyunjin pulled out his phone and read Yeji’s message again.

Nope, still unbelievable.

But, oh how he wished it wasn’t a joke.

“Ok, we’re here.” Jeongin said, walking into his room and flopping onto his bed. “Now spill.”

“Ok, ok…” Hyunjin said, sitting down next to him and sighing. “So basically… Yeji texted me right after my last class and…”

Hyunjin stopped speaking, simply holding his phone out, screen open on Yeji’s text.

Jeongin glanced at Hyunjin first, frowning in confusion, before taking the phone from his hand and reading the texts.

**Yeji:** hey hey hey hey

**Yeji:** hyunjin u there? Bro? Bro listen ugh

**Yeji:** r u in class? Or r u just ignoring me… -_-

**Hyunjin:** ah noooo im heree, i was in class

**Yeji:** oh HI! R u free now?

**Hyunjin:** yeah just going home now. Why?

**Yeji:** guess what? :D

**Hyunjin:** hmm u seem suspiciously happy…

**Yeji:** what? how is being happy sus?

**Hyunjin:** hwang yeji doesn’t get overexcited…. *eyes emoji* She gets happy but never overexcited.

**Yeji:** hmm ur not wrong…

**Hyunjin:** SUS

**Yeji:** anyways, GUESS WHAT?!

**Hyunjin:** WHAT?!

**Yeji:** ah well…

**Yeji:** ur never gonna believe this but…

**Yeji:** what if i told u…

**Yeji:** that im coming back? To korea? And that im going to ur college?

**Yeji:** hey don't leave me on read! Get back here! Hwang hyunjin reply!

  
  


Jeongin’s eyes widened as he turned to face Hyunjin in disbelief.

“Nah, bro… Is she serious?” Jeongin asked, unable to stop the smile forming on his face.

“I don't know, but I hope she is!” Hyunjin said, excitedly.

“Bro, reply back!”

“Ah, right!”

“Or wait, even better!” Jeongin said, turning back to the phone. “Let’s face time her!”

“Oh yeah!”

Jeongin couldn’t stop smiling as he called Yeji as fast as he could, both boys waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

“Hwang Hyunjin, how dare-”

Yeji stopped short as she turned to fully face the camera to see Jeongin smiling and waving as Hyunjin peeked over his shoulder. She smiled brightly at the sight of her two best friends.

“Guys! Hi! Did you hear the news, Jeongin?!”

“Yes!” Jeongin said, nodding. “Are you serious?”

“Of course! That would be a cruel joke if I wasn’t!”

“It would!” Jeongin said, laughing.

“I’m so excited to see you again, Jeongin!”

“Hey what about me?!” Hyunjin asked, finally speaking.

Yeji laughed and shook her head, smiling devilishly.

“Not you. You left me on read!”

“Because I didn’t even believe it at first! And then I ran all the way to Jeongin’s house to show him.”

Jeongin nodded when Yeji turned to him for confirmation.

“Ugh, alright then, I forgive you. But you’re carrying my books the first week I’m back.”

“What?!” Hyunjin said, incredulously even as he broke into a smile when the other two began to laugh.

“Not a chance, Hwang Yeji.” Hyunjin said, grinning.

“We’ll see about that.” Yeji said, smiling. “So what classes are you guys taking?”

The three talked for hours about anything and everything under the sun. It was amazing how much they had to talk about despite already keeping in touch frequently.

But by the time the phone call ended, the sun had begun to set and the three had made plans for the week Yeji was returning.

Hyunjin sighed and flopped down onto Jeongin’s bed, a content smile on his face.

“I can’t believe this.” He muttered.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Jeongin fell back as well, turning his head to face Hyunjin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy, Hyung.” He said, smiling brightly.

“Well, yeah, my bestest friend in the whole world is coming back.”

“What about me?” Jeongin asked, pouting playfully.

“Hm? What about you?” Hyunjin asked, not understanding the question.

“Am I not your bestest friend in the whole world?” 

Hyunjin grinned and rolled onto his side, ruffling Jeongin’s hair slightly.

“You’re my bestest friend too.” He said.

Jeongin laughed slightly and shook his head.

“How many bestest friends do you have?”

“Just you two.” Hyunjin said. “Yall have been with me since the beginning.”

“True…” Jeongin said, sitting up. “But don’t you also consider Minho one of your bestest friends?”

“Ah, yeah” Hyunjin said, nodding and sitting up as well. “I do have a lot. But it’s only because you guys really mean the world to me. You make me feel valued.”

Jeongin nodded, falling silent, his eyes thoughtful as he looked at Hyunjin.

“You have a lot of friends, Hyung.” He said it slowly as if trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to. “Do you ever find it hard to keep track of all of them?”

An uneasy feeling settled into Hyunjin’s heart at the words. 

Jeongin couldn’t have known that Hyunjin had been thinking about that very thing earlier that day.

It was hard to keep track of his friends and he had only just realized that he tended to give his best friends more attention than the others. Which was normal to an extent but he also felt that he was neglecting everyone else.

He couldn’t help but feel that his relationship, or lack of, with everyone else was going to cause trouble for him soon.

Hyunjin sighed and nodded at Jeongin’s question.

“Yeah, sometimes…” He admitted. “I think I pay more attention to you and Minho than the others.”

Jeongin nodded slowly, dropping his eyes in a way that made Hyunjin anxious. He raised them again just as quickly and smiled.

“Well, don’t worry too much.” He said. “I’m sure no one feels ignored, but just don’t forget about anyone, you know?”

Hyunjin had a strange feeling that the boy had said that with a purpose but he just smiled and nodded, suddenly too anxious to continue the conversation.

“Anyways, I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hyunjin asked, standing up.

“Maybe?” Jeongin said, smiling as he stood.

“Maybe?” Hyunjin questioned, glancing back at him. “Do you not have classes tomorrow?”

Jeongin sighed and laughed slightly, shaking his head. He smiled, but his eyes looked tired and resigned.

“No, I do. I’ll definitely see you tomorrow, Jinnie. Get home safely!”   
  


Hyunjin smiled and waved hesitantly as he walked out of the boy’s room and down the stairs to the front door.

Taking one last glance at one of his best friends, he was once again struck by how grown up he looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked that!  
> this one is definitely not gonna stay on track...  
> aight ill see myself out...
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
